This application pertains to electric generators that have wheels by which they can be moved manually and that are powered by an internal combustion engine that uses propane fuel.
Electric generators having an internal combustion engine that is fueled by propane dispensed from a tank that is housed in the same cabinet that also houses the internal combustion engine are known, and an example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,505, which by this reference is hereby incorporated herein for all purposes. However, this generator is not mobile, and its cabinet is configured to rest on a flat surface and carries the tank containing the propane fuel beneath the internal combustion engine. A power system that has a mobile generator and reciprocating engine that can be fueled by propane supplied from storage tanks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,032, which by this reference is hereby incorporated herein for all purposes. However, the storage tanks that supply back-up propane fuel for the engine are not mobile.